


the soft coffee

by drcaneleagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Pet Names, bad dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcaneleagon/pseuds/drcaneleagon
Summary: A coffee shop brings two souls together.Sorry for all the bad.





	1. Chapter 1

The cafe where Martin worked was a quiet thing, off the side of the main campus, a block down. The proximity made it perfect for Martin, seeing as his 1:30 marine biology class was his passion. The quaint cafe was soft on the eyes with the beiges and the dulled pastels from which the owner had wrought beautiful works of art and passion, depicting flowers and stars. Along with the non-over-the-top colours, the odours were pleasing and suave, slipping in the scent of coffee undercover, hiding between the multiple teas. The cafe hadn't seen many customers walking in underneath the sign which held the name “the soft coffee” into the cafe, which is why the employees were mostly using their phones or studying for upcoming exams. 

In the Dean-Castello College there were your typical English, Maths, Sciences and Sports buildings, but there were also a number of smaller more “hobbyist” buildings, adding to the homey feel of the West-Borough, floating out of the Greenhouse building there could be heard a teacher lecturing a class, for Sofia this was nothing more than background noise for which she drew upon, the hydrangeas and roses that were dotted upon the path leading out of the Greenhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty dialogue

The dance studio was a favoured pace for relaxation, seeing as the teacher was almost never there. The sudden ringing of a phone was enough bring most of the good mood down to and awaken most from their slumber,  
“Sorry!” The owner of the phone rang out, startling awake even more people and making them remember that they had class to get to.  
“Jesus christ, you would’ve thought that people at a dance studio aren't gonna fall asleep, yet here I am, getting murder glares from all” they loudly exclaimed, closing up the studio,  
“Well duh, I of course have my phone, keys, backpack, and your overnight bag darling!” The exited voice was gesturing wildly at said “overnight bag” when they spilled their coffee,  
“Oh No!” cocking their head to more clearly listen to the voice  
“My coffee spilled and i need it for Metallurgy 101, you wouldn't happen to know any good coffee shops nearby, Right?” Cleaning up with a nearby mop, they started to the first floor.  
“Good coffee shops, emphasis on the good, the soft coffee” pausing to recollect “never heard of it” they eventually continued.   
“Bye babe, see you later!” The call finally ended they started towards the main entrance to the college, seeing as that was the closest entrance not frequented by lovers.


End file.
